Most, if not all electronic suppliers use transfer molding to package their devices. Primarily, because transfer molding is significantly less abusive to an electronic device. The process of transfer molding does not sweep the wires (rip off the wires connecting the components to be packaged). Orthogonally, injection molding creates an extremely harsh environment for device packaging. The process of injection molding, injects the electrically non-conductive material at extremely high velocities and pressures where the material enters the mold cavity. Injection molding will typically, if not always, sweep the wires (rip the wires free from the chip) as it is molding. In a typical electronic package, when power cycling a device to failure, the failure is usually due to a wire bond lifting from the die or dice.